1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing and more specifically to a variable depth fishing lure, which may be configured by changing a position of an adjustable bill.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not teach or suggest a crank bait, which includes an adjustable bill and multiple line holes in a top and front of the lure for changing a fulcrum point thereof.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a variable depth fishing lure, which includes a two position adjustable lip and multiple line eyelets.